


In the Pitch Black Night

by kamaloca



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chant/Song, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaloca/pseuds/kamaloca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The result of watching ROTG, adoring fairy tales and believing in non of them. </p><p>I wrote this... thing... straight after watching the movie, it could've been a short fic but Marilyn Manson's version of 'This is Halloween' was on replay in my mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Pitch Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> The result of watching ROTG, adoring fairy tales and believing in non of them. 
> 
> I wrote this... thing... straight after watching the movie, it could've been a short fic but Marilyn Manson's version of 'This is Halloween' was on replay in my mind.

 

 

There is a flicker in the night, 

It's a dreary ever light,

Shacking, quivering, cowering in the cold

Haven't you ever been told?

Don't go to the frozen hold! 

 

-

 

Something crawls in the dark of night, 

Creeping in the willows, sneeking in the shadows, 

Seeking out the spark of cowering fright

 

Something strange in the frosted wind,

There is something in the shadows, check all the hollows!

Look behind, feel his hand clutch you in the whirlwind tide,

Don't slumber or sleep, he waits in the dark till your head hits the pillow in the first hour of night

 

Black shadow in the dark is no monster with a maddened crave,

Look deeper into the eye of the green sneer stranger, 

A brave man that will carry his duty to the grave,

Shadow without mercy, a man of the austere

 

Watch the growing shadows, wait for the fear to flare, 

There is nowhere to hide in the hour of your dearest need,

Don't look away! Watch the ever growing nightmare that you will come to bare,

There is nowhere to hide in the darkest of night, the boogeyman has been freed!


End file.
